The Melodies Of Our Times
by Angelacakes
Summary: Look and see how the Melodies play out, each in their own unique way, explaining situation in which she has gone, each melody refering to a specific aspect. Adventure and Romance will sweep your feet, with the Melody of surprise as well as sadness. (Sona)(Shen)(Yasuo)(Mordekaiser) and many more.
1. The Melody of Wind

Hello!~ I' glad I was able to write a little fanfiction for this section, as you can see I am a player of the N/A in League of Legends, I'm just sharing my sweet support to their own business.

My regards goes to riot for creating all these great classes, champions, maps, and many more things.

I do not own riot nor their characters as suggested like most of other fanfictions.

All names and descriptions belong too riot, all plots and plot changes belong to me.

I am well aware of my sucky English vocabulary and punctuations, if you have many tips and tricks to make these fanfictions better I am well and open to suggestions, all I ask is too please be as kind as possible, and avoid using curses, insults and or hatred. If you can do neither I am well train in the arts of ignorance.

Regardless of time and subjects I bring to you the first Chapter.

The Breeze's Melody.

" _i will follow you till the ends of time, together forever, for eternity" _the voice ranged in her head, as she fell into the void of darkness.

_"__**Thank you for always doing your best" **__she smiled to the person who stretched his hand to catch her._

_"SONA!"_

_She open her eyes and started at the side of her bed, her heart racing from the dreams adrenaline, she rubbed her eyes_ as she raised from her bed, her long blue hair fell past her shoulders down her back.

She moved both hands towards the sky as she stretched her body with a satisfactory smile, after stretching she moved both hands to their designated place as she floated besides her bed, she glided over to the window stopping right behind the glass that kept her from the outside world.

Admiring how the sun was brightly shining outside, she smiled and moved away from the window.

Gliding over her closet, she managed to bring out her usual attire, blue tight dress that covered her curves and body well, after taking out the rest of the accessories the dress required, she removed her night gown, a white strapless nightgown that fell to her mid-thigh, and covered her chest quite comfortably, if she could choose any attired to sleep in she would choose the white satin nightgown that she wore every day to sleep, of course after washing it every other day.

Once she wore her usual dress and accessories, she glided over to her mirror, obtaining to hair ornaments that she wore on each side of her head to hold two long pony tails.

She checked gave a second look to see if anything was missing, once she saw everything was perfectly well where it belonged, she glided to her etwahl, once close to it, it magically came to life lifting its self-off the pillowed stance and position its self in front of her and glided swiftly as she moved out the door.

Sona Buvelle- Maven of the strings, Most people used her Title to obtain her attention, as she floated out her door, and locking it behind, she glided to her desired location, The outside garden or as the institute likes to call it the Garden Of Justice, a wide area where most of the summoners and champions a like would pass through to reach their own desired destination.

Trees, bushes, flowers, small ponds, fountains, and mazes, all were found in the garden of justice, but her favorite place to enjoy her time was the maze, where she found a herself in a state of peace and virtue, where she once again started her sweet melodies.

Leaving his room every day to enjoy the calm morning, Yasuo walked down the stairs from the champions rooming.

"_This treacherous place filled with hate and understatements_" Yasuo spoke softly as he made his way into the usual spot in the garden.

He laid next to a tree far from any one and relaxed.

His mind sharpened for any sounds that could mean a battle.

Yasuo isn't the most liked person in the League in fact most of the other Champions, what the league calls them, are very hostile towards him due to an incident that happen long ago, and that is another story that he himself hates to recall.

"_hmm_?" he questions his hearing as he opens his eyes, examining the garden to see if anyone else was foolish to try and mess with him early in the morning.

A faint sound catches his attention once again sighing to himself he stands on his cool spot, not hearing anything for the moment, hand on his sword and eyes peeled on his surrounding.

"_Must be the winds_" he sighs to him self and begins to take take the welcoming comfortable spot.

Once on the ground the melody once again reaches his ear more clearly, and he quickly traces it to some Trees behind where he was now standing. He turns his body towards the sound and follows it. Every step he takes, he gets closer, once finally hearing the melody play stronger, he stops in front of two pillars wrapped in vines.

"_Hmm, take the risk or walk away_" he told himself before the melody took a swing at him and made him lose a sense of option, walking into the walls of green bushes, he slowly follows the music, his eyes and ears sharp as antennas, he walked closer and closer to the sound, after a couple of more turns and a few steps he found the source of his curiosity.

A woman with the most focused and serene face sat on a stone, her fingers touching each string, carefully and lovingly, she continue to play even though he was watching her intensely, her eyes closed, and calm.

Yasuo found it difficult to comprehend as to why this woman continue to play, most people would stop whatever it is they're doing and look around to find the reason they feel so uncomfortable. However she did not even flinch, you could say that she is used to being watched.

"_Hello_" Yasuo broke the silence. Even though he voiced his thoughts, the woman in front of him continue to play until a resting place seemed to happen and stopped, she turn her attention to him with the most tenderness smile he has received in his whole entire time he spent on this hell hounded place.

"…" the woman stood silent and continued to smile at him, all she seem to do was stare and smile.

"_Your music is very enjoying, I couldn't help but find it_." Yasuo spoke, finally getting a more detail reactions from the quiet woman in front of him, she looked at him suddenly and smiled while looking at her stringed instrument.

She played a few tunes to show him her appreciation of his sweet remark. But he didn't seem to understand very well.

"_yes,_ your sounds are very unique, and intriguing" he said once again. She smiled and turned to him.

"_What is your name, if I may ask someone with such a kind heart as yourself_?" he question her. She gracefully moves one of her free hands to her throat, and shakes her head lightly to her left and her right.

"_I see_…" he stops his questions, and turns shamefully to the side, much to his surprise he feels his hand being touched lightly, being picked up, sona places her small finger on the palm of his hands and slowly traces the letter S.

"_Ssss_.."he repeats after she slowly traces the second and third letter,

"_Ssson_.." she finishes the last letter on his palm and steps back with a brighter smile.

"_Sssoonna..Sona_ hmm a very charming name for a kind soul." He compliments to her and continue.

" _I am Yasuo…Yasuo The Unforgiven_" he spoke the last part very softly, and sona simply smiled and bowed gracefully towards him.

Yasuo was delighted to be able to hold a conversation with another person, but deep down inside, he was wondering when things will change to their usual pace of hate, and with the two of the greeting, sona sat back down getting yasuo's attention and continue to play her melodies for him. As a way to show him her way of saying thank you for the kind words, and company to which he gave.

All he continue to do was lean towards the wall of green, and listen untill no longer allowed him too.


	2. The Melody of Twilight

Less then a day and I got a lot of Visitors/ Viewers as well as some followers, makes me glad, and because of it I here give you the second chapter bonus words as well ~ 3

I do not own any kind of character described below, all characters descriptions and names belong to Riot aka Rito

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Melody of Twilight

Sona floated away from the garden, very amused and happy, meeting Mr Yasuo was quite a surprise, he enjoyed her music, as well as her silent manner of communicating, she could see that he was a kind man, and to be honest with herself, she enjoyed the company.

She made her way to her dorm room located on the top of the building, 50th floor, at the end of the hall to the right, unlocking her once she floats inside her room.

"What were you doing ?" A voice asked sona

"….." she plugs a string from her etwahl with a small smile.

"I am aware you were doing your usual routine, my question was towards that traitor." Shen appears in front of her door.

"…" she plays a couple of tunes her face calm.

"Sona, that man is trouble, if I didn't interfered while you played, was for your own safety, that man is trouble and as you know Runeterra hold you Dear, your music is wonderful to us all. I myself volunteered to guard you when you join the league, I will not repeat myself, stay away from that man." Shen

"…" sona's tune changed from a melody to a soft displeased scratched sound.

"Sona.. I do not mean it in any way rude, truly that man is very dangerous…" shen was cut my sonas tunes and melodies.

Some scratched like sounds. You could say she was arguing about the fact she cant go around a person she just met for unknown reasons, and because of something she doesn't know.

"yes, I understand how you feel, but I cant bring my protection over you down so easily, please Sona, am I not your friend? Do you not trust my words?" shen asked with a hint of sadness.

"…." Sona stood there floating for a moment no tunes herd nor sounds given, she look down and though about the situation. She gave a couple of tunes as a reply and then a melody.

"so you decided to meet him at the same spot? Very well sona, I understand and I know your promises are always kept sorry for insisting the impossible." Shen replied with his usual rough voice.

Shen disappeared out of thin air, and sona went back to her room, she decided to get things for todays meeting, she also decided on making something for both Yasuo and her, perhaps some tea, nothing too significant just a simple snack for the day.

Little did she know that her plan for today would be cut short due too a job that had to be done.

Shen did not enjoy what was happening, he was a guard that had to protect the young woman from anyone, its understandable that she might feel alone or maybe separated from society, but rules are the law and he always followed the law.

Regardless of this appointment Ms. Sona had, he had to make sure it did not happen.

"Yasuo the Unforgiven, lets go hope for your own good that you'll be elsewhere." He talked to himself as he once again disappeared and left the Dormitories premises.

Yasuo was happy he had a nice little conversation with Sona, who he later found out was the Maven of the string, who would of though some one so kind hearted could be found in the League and to top it all off a champion, he was in a better mood, and the people who usually glared at him, would questions his sanity, not that Yasuo cared.

" ah, who though a day like this would come, she said to meet at the garden once again later this evening, might as well get ready." Yasuo said to himself speaking to no one specific.

He went to his dorm room, and went inside, figuring what he would talk to her about.

"she likes music right?" he asked himself he grabs his flute and gives a satisfaction side smile.

"now what else do woman like?" he ponder on this question. However he didn't know the plan that was in store for him.

When it all came down to the time, Yasuo went on a little earlier then he should as he got out of his dorm room, locked it and moved down to the stairs calmly walking down the building out the doors and towards the Garden of Justice, while coming down he cross paths with Riven, but kept his cool, smile to himself and ignored her getting an aggravated glare and an insult from her.

"heh…its gonna take more than a couple of insults to change my mood this afternoon." He whispered.

Now standing in front of the Maze Entrance he waited hands crossed below his chest and leaning on the Vine cover Pillar.

A rustle was herd and his smile dropped.

"My, my, sona how muscular you have gotten, and in a short amount of time." Yasuo chuckled.

Shen appears before him with arms cross under his chest. His mask showing no emotion towards the remark made.

"oh, You got jokes? Please tell me the one where your innocent." Shen stated.

Yasuos face turned sour and grabbed his blade.

"Bastard…what are you doing here any ways. Where is sona!" Yasuo asked holding the handle on his sword.

"_oh yes why else would I bother to even come here almost forgot, Ms Sona will not be able to show, she is rather busy I'm just here to pass the message, but really don't do something stupid like the option you choose back in Ionia"_ shen replied with a remark to go with it, making Yasuo angry and annoyed.

"_This has nothing to do with what happen back in Ionia, i'm not doing anything wrong, and don't give me that bull shit story about a meeting, Sona herself explained that she had the whole day free, and don't bring me that she had a match come up , we both know the League cancel all matches for a week due to the construction of the map."_ Yasuo spat back towards him but he wasn't done.

"_And really, option I had? At least the option I had was to try and protect the people with my blade, I choose to be the good one, unlike your brother, yea I bet he Is a work of art." _Yasuo insulted getting some knifes and ninja stars flying his way as he deflected them he looked back at Shen.

"_You have no right to speak about my brother in that way, his way was forced upon him, you fucking traitor, no wonder your alone, shit like you ends on the dirt."_ Shen replied while holding some more items to throw at Yasuo.

"_ooo did I hit a nerve? Well good now go if your message is delivered then there is no reason for you to stay any long here. Scurry back into your shadows….Ninja."_ Yasuo stated.

An the fight broke out.

Shen dashed towards Yasuo flicking some knifes and ninja stars, and disappeared into the shadows, Yasuo evaded some of them while using his wind wall to flock the others away, he then waited for Shen to appear again.

"_Not bad for a traitor"_ shen appeared and gave him a slash with his knife( Kunai ) Yasuo was able to move some what fast enough resulting in a small scratch on his cheek, the blood accumulating on the surface of his skin,

"_Hasagi!"_ Yasuo gave a shout as a hurricane of wind came to his command to how ever it did not make contact since shen moved back into the shadows.

"_hehahah, your going to need more speed if your going to catch me."_ Shen laughed he made another dash towards him using the shadows of trees as support and as he was able to catch Yasuo of his guard He slashed his sword out of his hand, and followed with another slash to his chest giving him a deep cut on it blood slowly tainting the grass where he kneeled.

"_hmm, no armor just a blanked over your neck, your making this easy for me, I wonder if taking you out now will make the rest of those whose life you ruined in Ionia, Yasuo."_ Shen was now in front of him with his hands on his chest a mock of victory.

"….." Yasuo said nothing and waited for the final blow to be deliver.

"_Nothing person, oh wait.. actually it is."_ Shen stated as he moved for the final attack.

Sona had finally gotten done with her snacks and tea, she made sure all the items were nicely placed in the basket and covered them with a small napkin too keep any kind of dirt or dust to fall on their little picnic basket.

She smiled ever so brightly finally being able to talk to some one other then shen, its not that she does not like him, shen has been ever so much supportive, in his on way. She knew shen would come to her door and listen to her play her etwahl at nights, and many times he would compliment on her sweet serene music ability. However shen was not one to show many emotions, never did spoke about his past, or his present, he kept personal questions very short with either a yes or a no.

It was when he first took the job as Sonas Personal Body guard that sona first enjoyed having some one to talk to, thanks to the elders, they were able to give shen the ability to hear sonas own voice, at first shen didn't know how to react so he would space out in her conversations trying to comprehend what was going on.

For shen to disagree about Yasuo as he said, made her worry a bit, she was never on to judge any one for her own mistakes and events, perhaps that's another question she would have to communicate with shen.

Right now she just needed to get to her usual Practice spot, so she grabbed the basket and placed it on her hand while her etwahl hover into place, she played a small tune with one of her hands, and she was out the door, locking it and floating down her way to the ground, she glided with ease, passing some Champions who called out to her their "hellos" and " hi's" she quickly greeted and floated away leaving her guest with a silly look on their face, as they continue to move on with their day.

She was now on the Garden of Justice floating a bit more towards the trees, sona started hearing screams and metal, specially coming from her special place.

"_**what is going on.."**_ she though to her self as she moved more faster to the sounds.

When she was able to make it to 15 feet away from her maze's entrance she saw the kind man Yasue on the ground grabbing his soiled chest, looking more she saw Shen ready to attack once again to the poor helpless man, sona glided over getting close for her only Ability to substain anyone no matter how big or small they are nor how strong they may be, no one would deny this Melody.

"_**Cresendo~!~" **_ a wave of golden light flew from her etwahl into a wide enough area to stop shens movements.

"_Sona!"_ shen was surprised on hearing use that move, and even more surprise to stop him.

Sona moved past Shen without stopping her Melody of Cresendo, making sure that shen doesn't move until she is finish.

She looked at Shen with determine eyes "_**Shen… why have you done this to him.." **_ she said with her eyes now turning crystal clear of the substance that threaten to fall.

"_**I'm… I am sorry.."**_ shen replied apologizing for the sake of her trust to him, once sona released her crescendo, Shen stood there for a moment soon disappeared into the shadows, she now looked at the man clutching his chest.

she place her hand on her top of his chest, making him stunned for a moment as she played a couple of Melodies on her Etwahl, but before Yasuo knew what happen the last thing he herd was the sweet sound of the Heart slowly beating through her hand.

Enjoyed the chapter let me know, give me tips and tricks to make my and your reading much better, Im welcome suggestions as long as you do not insult,or reply with a rude manner, I have master the art of ignorance and block.

I am aware some words will be misspelled I will let you also know that I will return to these and fix them up in the near future.


	3. The Melody of Fire

Hello guys once again with another chapter Enjoy, don't be afraid to ask me questions or review (I would appreciated it)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Melodies of Fire~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they laid on the grass Sona finally able to close all open wounds from his body; she glanced at him with a calm expression.

His head laid on her lap, while she played her etwahl on the side, plucking strings in a fluid motion, creating a sweet harmonious Melody.

Night soon fell upon them the climate changing slightly colder, but that did not change the music's performance.

"_Why did you save him, Sona; that man deserved to die."_ Shen's voice was herd softly behind her, she stopped for a split second with her etwahl, but continued after thinking on what to reply.

"**He is my friend regardless of what he has done in the past; He was kind and welcoming as well as understanding."** Sonas mind replied **"Even though you mark him as dangerous, he shows a different side to which you described to me."** She added.

"_Sona, that man will deceive you, and take advantage of your kind heart….*Pauses* Sona…Do you not trust me when I tell you the experience of the past, do you not believe, that he will only betray you, that is his plan."_ Shen Continued to whisper.

"_It's funny how you question my trust for you over a simple friendly meeting that I wanted to attend too: It seems that the one who cannot seem to trust someone in here is you, shen,"_ She finish replying as she had also stopped playing her instrument.

She faced shen with a sad expression on her face, you could say she was disappointed and hurt for her first companion to judge her actions, words, and trust. How could he hurt her in such a way?

Shen moved from behind her, positioning himself in front of her and knelt down towards her; his head bowing towards her. Sona looked at him with a surprised look on her face. Shen never showed any kind _of reaction towards any kind of situation that she had in the past._

"_Sona, if I am doing this, going this far as to stop you from meeting this man, to stop you from getting hurt then I will gladly do what I have to do, and take the role of the bad guy in this case."_ Shen whispered still looking down.

Sona was stunned and slight frighten at shen, he was never this cold towards her. Shen however knew she was frighten.

He faced her, his intimidation stopping sona from any kind of thought, movement, and reply. Shen took advantage of her state to grab her rather forcefully, pulling her hand towards him while standing up, not caring about the Traitor on her lap, his head fell to the grass with no hesitation.

Shen picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder, he could not dare to look at her in the face after this.

Sona struggled against Shen, but knowing her raw strength compare to his, was rather futile and meaningless.

"_**Shen Please, I beg you... Stop this at once."**_ Sona tried to reason with him by mind.

"_I am neither good nor bad, I simply do what my job was requires me to do."_ Shen whispered.

"_**Shen! Stop, Shen!"**_ sona tried to reason once more, but shen did not want to listen.

He made his shadows move quickly, engulfing them in darkness, shen said to the unawaken traitor.

"_The god have favored you tonight, Yasuo, but heed my words I will have your head one of these days."_ he muttered. Once both Shen and Sona disappeared into the night, her etwahl dissolved into the grass fading into nothingness so it could follow her master, where ever she laid.

Yasuo laid on the grass alone, the nights breeze could not even wake him, was he dead? Perhaps not, he laid in the grass as the night slowly made its course.

Morning Arrived the birds where happily singing outside Little Annie's Window, she had so much fun last night, she was able to help someone, the job was rather weird, packing some ones their clothes and items, for a reward of free candy and bakery goods from Pantheon &amp; Morgana's Bakery.

She had herd from them that Pantheon was the owner, Morgana was just an employer/ Manager who sold the goods, she would always get some extra bakery goodness with her if she was a good girl, and helped Morgana do some little side works.

"_WOW! Tibbers look at the amount of Coupons Mr. Shen gave me just for doing a little clean up, isn't he so kind."_ She spoke to her stuffed bear, which name was Tibbers.

"_It's funny.. Why would he want Lady Sonas clothes and weird double hat thingies, and that frilly laced stuffed, ah oh well he said not to ask any questions, and it's so worth it! Look at the gold we found mister tibbers! Hahaha."_ She laughed and skipped and move and jumped, to express the love and joy she felt.

"_Hmm let's go get some Donuts and cupcakes! Oh and those chocolate cover bears, that Mr. Pantheon makes! Oh I'm so excited! Hmm but I have to eat them somewhere safe where Amumu won't be around! Oh he always tries to take my snacks and Candy! That Meany! Hmm what's that mister tibbers, you know a place to eat it in peace? Alright then I'll let you lead the way!"_ she said to her bear as she left her bed and got dressed, got her pink back pack with some coupons inside, she skipped and she hummed and she brushed, brushed, and brushed, she brushed her hair and her teeth as well as tibbers skin! She hummed and she jumped as she skipped out to the stairs.

She moved down carefully just a couple of stairs more, she watched left and right while passing the doors, she moved so nicely and skipped well too. She said hi and hellos to strangers who said them too. She stopped to talk to Caitlyn who was out for the hunt, chasing a blue hair girl with pig tails who took something too, she pointed the wrong way and told her "That way!" then out came jinx from and gave her a hug, she smacked hands with her and did a silly little dance, then jinx got her rocket and said her good byes.

"_Here take these from me, I won't use them in here! that hat lady is looking and Vi will be here!"_ Jinx laughed and she smiled and saluted good bye, while Annie just waved and received this as her price!

"_You are so nice! Thank you again Mister Tibbers said thx for all the things that you gave." _She said with a smile as she looked at the girl, because she finally had left and now she walked all alone.

"_Wow what a nice day mister tibbers I feel like things got better! It's all thanks to mister shen, who gave us these ugh coupons!"_ she smiled and walked while talking to her bear, she was only a few streets away from the bakery.

She moved nice and cautious making sure everything was alright, since Annie didn't want to lose anything that will make her cry, she made it to the store safe and sound.

She open the door and saw morgana with a frown.

"_What do you want? I though I told you one per favor unless, you got money "_she sneered and she smiled.

"_Oh Morgy, your so mean, but yes I have something that I can take for me." _She said with delight and moved to her backpack and open her zipper and took out two coupons.

"_I want the chocolate cover bears and the Glaze cover donuts make it a dozen! Like the coupon says!"_ Annie said rather hyper earning a glare and got her coupons snatched from her.

"_Little brat where did you get these? Only people with high jobs and secluded jobs get these for free! Who did you take them from"_ Morgana asked, no she wonder and stated.

"_Well if you were a little less mean I would tell you! Now get me my donuts you donut killer! I know you burned most of the donuts and baked cakes!"_ Annie said with a slight annoyed toned.

"_Tks… you have a really crappy attitude brat..."_ Morgana replied getting the stuffed the coupons were valid for.

"_So? You gonna tell me?"_ she insisted.

"_Well since you asked oh so nicely, mister tibbers said it was okay"_ Annie replied earning Morganas smile and Attention.

"_I did a little favor to Mr. Shen, and he gave me a box full of coupons! Isn't that lovely! I will see you every day, night, morning, and evening! Isn't that lovely!"_ Annie replied with a smile on her face, while holding tibbers towards morgana.

"_Damn you brat…and curse that damn shen... ill drain the living life out of him!"_ she stormed into the back towards Pantheon who she seemed to have constant arguments about customers and burning cakes.

Annie now happy to be able to get her snack delights, she made her way across to the Garden of Justice, she stopped at any stone seating, enjoying some of the donuts she had been given.

"_What's that mister tibbers this isn't the spot? But you side right next to the back forest! Plus there is no one here."_ She insisted with her bear.

"_Huh? A maze? But I'll get lost if I go in there! What? No I don't want to share my cakes and donuts…aww… okay but you better hope they don't get cold by the time I get to this place of yours…" _she pouted and moved towards the woods.

After a while of walking she came across a bunch of trees surrounding the huge walls of bushes. Moving around to find the entrance she smelled something rather stale. Well her bear smelt it.

"_Gosh tibbers it stink around here…oh look the entrance!"_ she was excited but stopped when she saw someone laying on the ground not too away from the entrance.

"_That basket… didn't I give it to Miss Sona for helping me find you tibbers?"_ she asked her bear.

"_Gasp!"_ she breather suddenly!

"_What if this man took it from Miss Sona? Oh, he will get it!"_ she walked to the man laying on the ground.

"_Hey you wake up!"_ she said to the man. But no response was herd.

"_I told you to wake up!"_ she jump on top of his belly sitting on it and crossing her hands below her chest.

Yasuo finally came back to the world and woke up, he felt something on top of him, a little girl.

"_Ugh…what are you doing get off of me..."_ Yasuo said not being able to move.

"_What did you take that basket from Miss Sona!"_ she asked.

"_Sona!"_ Yasuo moved upwards making little Annie stumble backwards.

"_Why you…-"s_he said before getting stopped.

"_Where is she!"_ he grabbed Annie making her get annoyed.

"_What are you talking about? She was told to have a Vacation, she left with shen today actually; I helped packed her stuff."_ She said proudly smirking.

"_Damn that shen…. Do you know where they went?_" he asked hoping for an answer.

"_Why would I know? All he said was that Miss Sona wanted Praktise, and play with her ehtal, that she needed tranquilititi and shouldertude"_ she tried to explain as much as she could.

"_Oh he also said where the big water fall that fell and little people gather every year around this month to Party!"_ she said happily.

"_Hmm waterfall and little people… Yordles and Plague Jungle…"_ he said to himself!

"_Thank you little girl, you really have helped me a bunch!"_ Yasuo tells Annie, stands and walks away slowly.

"_My name is Annie! And this is Tibbers!"_ she says as she shows mister tibbers towards the man.

"_Names Yasuo, I'll see you around Annie and thanks again"_ he walks away.

"_Yea well I'm taking this basket back! And you can't stop me!"_ she says but Yasuo was already gone.

Hope this was a bit better then the other two I will work hard for you pleasures !~


	4. The Melody of Metal

Hi guys I'm here once again with yet another new chapter for The Melodies Of Our Times.

Alright same as always, I don't own any characters, descriptions, or and name they belong to Riot~

I just choose in this fanfiction who gets to show out yay! ~ Enjoy

_**Sona talks**_

**Shen talks to sona**

_Any one is talking_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Melodies of Metal

Sona sat on a stump, she play her sweet melodies to the forest, a calm place where there is nothing but trees, grass, and apparently lots of critters, birds, squirrels, bunnies, and deer. Some animals came to hear the enchanting music, other animals joined in with their own sounds.

"_**What a lovely crowd."**_ Sona said to herself, as she played her melodies to her hearts content.

After Shen had brought them into the woods, there was a log cabin where we would be staying, it was far away from Demacia's. Shen was very quiet I guess he still cannot look at her without the guilt taking over him, but that was alright with her.

Yes, she was frighten, perhaps you could say even scared at how shen's way of using force, was very brutal; However he made it a bit more calm by being near most of the time, until recently.

He left two days Ago, he said he had a job to do, and on days like these I would really had enjoyed the company of another, if only she could apologize to Yasuo for what Happen, Maybe he would understand, he was very nice to her and understanding.

"_**He left me all alone no one to talk to."**_ she would reply to herself, so she asked the critters, even though they could not hear her. "Would you like to stay and listen to my music a little longer?" As she continue to play her music, plucking strings left and right, she heard a rustle and the animals all ran away in fright, she looked at the direction of the rustle, a bush large enough close to a tree, the rustle continue. Her calm expression soon changed into a full out panic.

"_**Shen!"**_ she mentally scream. She glided over as fast she could, looking at the man before her.

His armor was gone, his mask was torn, only leaving his mouth, there was a scar on his chin where the blood seem to spill out slowly, oozing out. His bare chest, with deep cuts and bruises, as if someone would have played with his body, or used it as a punching bag.

Sona grab his arm and placing it over her shoulder to use as support. She walked him to the cabin, opening the door and closing it behind them, she slowly place him in bed, hearing some grunts and some pants, she even herd him apologize for the mess he has done. She was worried about his health and he was here blaming the mess, does this man ever care for his wellbeing? She asked herself.

"_**Aria of Perseverance"**_ she mentally called, as her healing melody played on her etwahl, the same one she used to heal yasuo, a green light appeared and cover them both, while she kept on the melody on a Fluid motion, she scanned his body completely not missing a spot.

She was never one to get a desire like she herd most of the girls talk in the league, I guess you could say, that her heart is just pure. Desires never came to her mind, not even opposite sex, could cloud her mind. It's not that she's dense, it's not that she cruel, it's just that desire, it's just not her rule.

Yes he was muscular, he had muscle and lots, his arms where define, his stomach had abs if she counted them with her fingers, her fingers would be full, Shen is very attractive she knew from that glance, his shoulder was broad, and his jawline define. His chest was firm, but all covered in wounds, blood still oozing, and the old one long gone, she wonder what could cause such damage to her dear friend Shen.

_**"Shen Can you hear me?"**_ she asked mentally,

"**I can hear you… sona**" She got a reply, relief for his reply gave her ease for a moment.

_**"What happened Shen? Your condition… it is horrible..."**_ she asked once again, her melody still playing strongly to help him. However shen did not reply so fast, whether he should discuss such thing was entirely to him, he realized the best thing to do was to explain to her the case. The only thing that he was concern about was that it would cause more worried, but maybe just maybe she will understand.

_"Sona do you know the lord of the Shadow Isles."_ He started speaking this time, so his mind would concentrate on the story he had to say.

"_**No, I do not."**_ She replied in his head.

"_He is one of the first residents of the Isles, His name is the most feared out of all, MordeKaiser, the Master of Metal._" He said, _"He is a strong one. I was sent to the shadow isles to gather information about him, you see, he is usually causing Chaos to amuse his life, it's what keeps him going. Demacia simply wanted to make sure that if he did have a plan, that they should be ready."_ His voice slow and rough as he would normally speak.

_"I had arrived at the docks of the Shadow Isles, it surprises me that that even with the reputation they have, they still have connections to other legions."_ He stopped for a moment to try to sit up, but sona pressed on his chest to lay back down, even though they were healed and closed, did not mean they wouldn't reopen.

"_Heh... at the end I got caught in the castles' inner walls by the warden" _he tells sona, to check if she was paying attention to this useless story, she agreed by plucking a couple of strings assuring her attention was fully on the story.

"_Thresh, The Chain Warden; was able to block all my escaping exist with some spell casting he did, he used his chain sickle, and was able to wrap me to a halt, he tried to over powered me, but I was stronger than that, however he jump towards me and took me by surprise, knocking me out cold. Next thing I know, I'm face to face with Lord Mordekaiser."_ Shen continued his story, while sona calmly waited to hear his escape story.

_"He truly is as people say he is, how I got out of that hell was sheer by gods Mercy. Thresh was able to manipulate my soul to say some of the secrets, however the secrets they wanted weren't much towards demacia, how did thresh do something so powerful… I have no idea..." _shen stated but continued. "_They use a black cell to put me in for Lord MordeKaisers' entertainment, and let me tell you, he knows how to have his fun, as you could see the outcome of his hands." _He says and sona looks at him with a sad expression.

_"With the strength I had, I used my shadow dash to escape the cell, but of course I dealt with that warden of theirs, as payback. Getting out of the Castle was easy, but the toll they took on me was a price that had to be paid hehe..."_ he finishes his story while having a dry laugh. Sona simply stared at him amazed and sad for what he had to go thought… for what demacia makes him do for them…

Sona moved without a thinking, and gave shen a slight gentle hug, she embraced his head with her arms, the melody she played was long stopped, her sobbing was hardly herd, but she hugged him tightly...

_**"I am so glad you're here, I'm so glad you were able to come back, I'm glad that we could have another conversation, and I am glad that you trust me enough to tell me this story."**_ she said mentally, as she sat across the bed to him while smiling at him with her sweet aura, all shen could do was smirk and give a little chuckle. Too bad it ended quickly.

The Front of side of the Cabin was blown to dust particles, as they flew all around both sona and she, they stared as a voice boomed in the dust.

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here..."_ a deep voice was herd in the cloud of dust. _"The eye of twilight Shen, all patch up while, my servant lies in deaths grasp? Ha ha ha ha… ah Shen, did you think, you would be walking out of my castle with your soul still intact to your body? Ha ha ha"_ his laugh was loud it made the cabins walls rumble. Sona stood from the bed floating ever so gently to the side.

_"Oh? What's this? Could it be? Ah it is! The Maven of the strings….The Maven of the strings? The one I asked you about shen? The one you swore to have no connections? I guess that lie was a pure one, if Thresh's Soul Manipulator couldn't get it out of you, but too suffer all those wonderful, and delicious, Agony? Did you too enjoyed the sweet feeling of pain?"_ he laughed at shen, who now sat up.

_"You..."_ he points to Sona, scaring her a bit. _" You will come with me."_ He said softly.

"_Hecarim! Kill that useless fool_." He ordered the ghastly horse man,

As Hecarim made a rather large step, stepping into sona's Ability Stun she mused.

_**"Cresendo!"**_ sonas' stunt was successful catching both Mordekaiser and Hecarim in a stun that she her self-controlled.

_"Hmm what's this?"_ Mordekaiser tried to move but was futile, Cresendos ability to stun even gods them self's would even apply to MordeKaisers' evilness.

_**"Shen, go… run…"**_ She mentally called to him.

**"Sona... what about you... I can't**-"he asked but was cut off by Mordekaisers angry confusion.

_"__**Please…Come back for me, Shen. Now go."**_ She turned to Shen and smiled brightly, Shen looked at her his half covered face showed how he clenched his jaw at the disapproving order.

His Shadow got darker underneath him and started to sink him in.

_"No! Hecarim Attack him! Get out of this Wenches Curse and kill that fool!"_ Mordekaisers' anger was going berserk for not being able to get what he wanted.

_"My lord my actions and movements are declined, it seem she has a rather strong spell against us…"_ Hecarim replied rather annoyed.

Shens Body was finally out of Sight and Sona stopped her Cresendo Melody. She raised her hands up, as to show them that her spell was no longer in effect.

_"My lord she seems to be willing to sacrifice her life for that fool"_ Hecarim stated.

_"You wench!"_ Morderkaiser retracted his spikes from his Knuckles delivering sona a powerful punch to her stomach, the bubble the etwahl would use to protect sona from any kind of damage, broke off, absorbing some of the damage but the impact was still strong enough to make sona gasp for air as she bended slightly towards his hand, which was still connected to her, she grab his gauntlet with both hands giving him a look at her pretty expression of pain, even with a blow that hard not even a squeak was herd.

_"Yes! Give me more! That Face Expression is Beautiful!"_ Morderkaiser was excited and amused at the same time which gave him a rush for more. Morderkaiser had never seen such expression before, it was delicious, but yet guilty, he watched as her eyes tried so hard to stay open, it all made his agony satisfaction even more pleasurable.

Sona on the other hand, was struggling to stay awake, her eyes stared at the man in front of her, slowly her eyes closed and the last thing she saw where his red orbs stare straight at her.

_"Seems this woman, will please me! Hecarim get the portal ready and lets head back to the shadow Isles."_ He commanded his ghastly friend, as he now carried his best gold loot, on his hands, the slender woman, could be carried in one hand by him, as he cradles her close to his chest, before retracting the spikes from his armor to avoid any kind of cuts to penetrate that perfect skin. If anyone was gonna make those cuts, it would be personally him.

_"hahaha This day is by far the best one I've had in Years!"_ his laugh boomed all over the jungle scaring any other animal that was close to his death path.

Enjoyed it? Leave a comments, add some tips, share some wisdom, show some love 3

Just be nice I can take critics comments as long as they aren't cursed words in 30 times in the page not that there should be any..

Fav fallow and enjoy more to come!~


	5. The Melody of Sympathy

Melody of Sympathy.

He moved swiftly around the jungle, pushing leaves, and cutting branches.

He was angry, the one person who would spend sometime with him was rudely taken away, because of his unforgiven past.

"dam that shen… when I find him ill cut his life short…" he spoke as he moved faster and faster trough the bushes.

He stopped to sense the air, telling him if someone was near or the distance between him and the creature.

A rustle came from a near by bush, and he slowly approached it, he withdrew his blade, and got closer enough to view, but it was a simple rabbit.

He went back on his path, to see if he could find any hints to find out the location where shen supposedly own.

After walking in the jungle he stumble on what seem a run down shack, the sense of magic in the air told him, something happened here, and not too long ago.

"what the hell happen here?.." he asked his self. As he went closer to shack he found pieces of blue.

"broken pieces.." he looked around and saw a familiar hair piece.

"..he was here and so was she but what happen ? where is –" he was cut off

"Sona…was….taken" he hears a familiar voice he turns abruptly towards the sound, anger soon came to his mind.

"Shen…" he looked at him.. half of his mask was broken, his armor was gone, only his tatter bagged pants remained.

"I failed her… and she is gone…" he continue to say with short breaths.

Yasuo quickly put his sword on his neck, waiting for shen to do something in return, but all he could do was stand.

"you fucking bastard! Where is she!" Yasuo demanded as shen tried to hold his head away from the blade.

"Gone…" shen replies.

Yasuo pushes the sword a bit more to assure him that joking right now isn't the time.

"Mordekaiser.." Shen says..

"wha-" Yasuo tries to say.

"Mordekaiser took her…I..need your help." Shen says.

"you have a lot of nerve for what you did…and now you ask for my help?" Yasuo looks at shen and he chuckles.

"I had no reason to attack her and yet you still took her away." Yasuo continues.

"and… ill do it again… and again… and again… as long as her safety is insure, I wont let her be in dangers way" shen says knowing full well about his failure already.

"you bastard…so now she is in the hands of god knows what, way to go I'm sure she is way better of now huh?" Yasuo insults him.

Yasuo moves away from Shen and walks a few steps back thinking about the situation.

Shen sits on the floor tired from the wounds that had been healed but not yet sealed.

"tell me shen, why did Mordekaiser want Sona." Yasuo said bluntly.

"She is special…" was all shen said before passing out.

Yasuo looked down at Shen, anger seeping out, why not take him out now.. no one will know.. he asked him self all these questions.. but he knew that he needed to find Sona, she had no reason to suffer because of his past, and because of him..

"aaaah…" he let out a rather loud sigh, as he walked towards shen and picked his body up.

"You better help me find her safe and sound…or ill kill you" he finally says releasing his anger for once, and walking back towards demacia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shadow Isles

In the dark depts of the shadow isles layed a castle, wide and spacious in many directions, stairs you could see from both inside and out, darkness as what the continents name is for is made of all shadow, you would need light in order to see, dangerous as well for there are monsters and animals alike that roam the realm of the death as most would call it.

In the castle Sona layed unconscious in a cage, next to the cage was a throne, and besides to her right was a large 12 foot long window that showed the moons reflection to the out side.

She had become aware of the situation and began to look around, bars surrounded her, and even if she was able to get out, the height of the cage was a death sentence.

In the cage only two things were in it, her self and her etwahl, breaking the cage would be simple, and falling to the ground was an easy task, but she knew that who ever her captors were she was not going to get out easy.

A door open with an ending slam, and inside came Mordekaiser.

"Human, I see you are now awake?" Morde asks as he looks up towards the cage.

No response from Sona was said, but she stared down at the juggernaut

"ah yes, I forgot, "mute" " he said rather coldy.

Sonas eyes simply close and turn away.

"ignoring me? How unfortunate, but works well for me." Morde says turning away from her and sitting on his throne.

Sona sat in the same spot staring out into the dark, her eyes reflecting the sadness on how she got here, she looked at Morde a bit, he laid motionless in his throne, deep in though.

"Human…" Morde says not expecting a noise to come from the Maven, he continues.

"I have a request…request, hmm more like a Demand" he says rather uninterested.

"I hear you can mend any sort of wound…" he says turning his head towards the maven.

"I've seen how you reversed the damage, and leave it as it was never touch." He continued.

Sona looked at him.

"your guard dog, came in snooping into my castle, and almost got rid of one of my best man, he hangs by a small thin layer of silk, to what little life he has." He says standing up and lowing the cage slowly down.

Sona startled by the sudden movement grabs the bars to hold steady.

"I cant promise you freedom, you are mines for the keeping that is in fact a fact, but if you, save, his pathetic life, ill spare you from the oh so delicious, excitement that brings a smile to my face," he says as the cage stops before hitting the floor.

Sona looks up at him and grabs her etwahl.

"save him, and ill give you some "space"" he opened the cages door.

Sona came out her etwahl floating smoothly in front of her.

She gave him a nod and a note of agreement.

"very well, come." Morde walks away and opens the door, Sona soon follows behind.

Doors of all shapes and sizes, metal all around, beautiful art pieces made form metal scattered around, and then they went down the stairs, his company was lonesome, no other living or dead walked upon the premises of his castle, but once they reach the door, a wooden door not metal, or stone, but wood stood alone in a dark path way.

He opened it and walked in, Sona following behind him walking a bit more, they reached a room, where a simple body layed, The warden of Souls, Thresh, laid a small tiny flame symbolizing his holding on, broken bones marked on his skull.

"This is Thresh, I think you know what to do, Woman." Morde said while stepping back and allowed her to do what she was brought to do.

Sona walked next to the body, and Began to play her Aria of Perseverance , her body glowed a small hue of green, her hair moved on its own.

Threshes body started to glow and the healing began to start effect, Melodies of Times, began to rewind and wounds and cuts began to heal, his small thin flame began to expand, weak but was noticeable now.

Mordekaiser with his hands crossed stares as Sona his gaze staring deeply towards her figure, she played the melody, as her body glowed, he saw how she put all her passion into a single tune, the way her hands moved slowly but elegantly he saw it all, he felt at ease, he felt something, he did not like it, but he had to put up with, for the sake of his future plan.

Sona had stopped playing and thresh remain on the table.

"Why isn't he awaken?" Mordekaiser asks.

Sona turns towards him an plays a tune towards him.

"woman…I cant understand your music, may it be "decent" for humans, I do not understand the meaning of your tunes." He says rather bluntly.

Sona stops for a second, and gets close to Mordekaiser.

Confused about the sudden space between each other Mordekaiser pays attention to the maven as she reaches out with her hand.

"hmm?" he confusedly hums',

Sona insists for him to give her his hand.

Mordekaiser dumbfounded by her insist, lets her grab his huge gauntlet.

Sona grabs it and tries to make letters.

"woman I don't know what you are doing but if this feeble tickling you are causing my hand to experience isn't giving out any kind of hints, my patients are wearing thin…" he says

Sona steps back and puts both hands up while one of her hand stay still upwards the other one makes a small hand motion to the right and slowly going down.

"a clock? Time… I see very well then come. Lets us leave" he says as he opens the door waiting for the fragile human to go out.

Sona walks towards it her etwahl in front of her as she walks towards it, she looks back a bit and continues out the door.

She waited for Mordekaiser to come out, and lead the way, they walked for a momment before turning right and up the stairs, about moving up the stairs, he looks back on ocations to see how she was doing, but she was neither startled nor amused.

Stopping in front another large door, he opened the collauses metal door, and entered as she followed behind he turn to her.

"I am sure this will be befitting for your eternal stay." He says as he starts to walk out the door, but Sona grabs his cape.

She plays some music, for him trying to make him understand.

"hmm? I still don't understand, but ill find someone who can, just you wait." He says with a chuckle.

Sona stares at the door, and wonders.

"….was this some sort of sympathy…" she think it to her self.


End file.
